criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keri Lynn Pratt
|yearsactive = 1999-present }} Keri Lynn Pratt is an American actress, model, and dancer known for her roles on Jack & Bobby and Drive Me Crazy. Biography Pratt was born in Derry, New Hampshire, on September 23, 1978, and graduated from the local Pinkerton Academy. She is also an alum of Barbizon Modeling and Acting School in Boston, Massachusetts; and the Hampstead Dance Academy. After graduating from the latter school, Pratt began her career at the Broadway Dance Center. She was Miss New Hampshire Teen USA 1994 and competed in the Miss Teen USA 1994 pageant. She guest-starred on series like CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, ER, House, Bones, Veronica Mars, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Nip/Tuck, 7th Heaven, That '70s Show, and Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. In 2006, Pratt appeared in four episodes of the ABC-produced show Brothers & Sisters as an intern. On Criminal Minds Pratt portrayed Ashley Holden, the sister of a murder victim, in the Season Four episode "52 Pickup". Filmography *The Originals (2014) as Mary-Alice Claire *The Originals: Awakening (2014) as Mary-Alice Claire (TV miniseries, 4 episodes) *Hell and Mr. Fudge (2012) as Sara Faye *FDR: American Badass! (2012) as Marietta Buford *Dorfman in Love (2011) as Leeann Dorfman *The Trouble with the Truth (2011) as Heather *Smallville (2010-2011) as Cat Grant (4 episodes) *Bad Actress (2011) as Topanga Pillage *The Mentalist (2010) as Daniella *I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) as Kristy *A Single Man (2009) as Blonde Secretary *Family Guy (2009) as Shovin' Buddy (voice) *Life on Mars (2009) as Leslie *Criminal Minds - "52 Pickup" (2008) TV episode - Ashley Holden *Commuter Confidential (2008) as Daisy *CSI: NY (2008) as Paula Tolomeo *Crossing Jordan (2007) as Lisa Price *Veronica Mars (2006) as Hallie Piatt (2 episodes) *Brothers & Sisters (2006) as Amber Trachtenberg (4 episodes) *Bones (2006) as Chloe Daniels *Psych (2006) as Hot Waitress (uncredited) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001-2006) as Anna Leah (2 episodes) *House (2006) as Amy Errington *The Surfer King (2006) as Katie *Stacked (2005) as Carrie *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2005) as Lauren Westley *Campus Confidential (2005) as Cornelia *Jack & Bobby (2004-2005) as Missy Belknap (18 episodes) *Fat Albert (2004) as Heather *The Help (2004) as Veronica Ridgeway, The Pop Star Daughter (6 episodes) *7th Heaven (2004) as Betsy Brewer (2 episodes) *Joan of Arcadia (2003) as Brianna Matthews *Nip/Tuck (2003) as Cara Fitzgerald *Boston Public (2003) as Molly Sobel *The Pitts (2003) as Samantha *Class of '06 (2002) as Patty *A Midsummer Night's Rave (2002) as Debbie *They Shoot Divas, Don't They? (2002) as Jenny *Dead Above Ground (2002) as Kelly "Kel" Britton *Maybe It's Me (2002) as Kimberly Fitch *Going to California (2001) as Elisabeth Beamis *America's Sweethearts (2001) as Leaf Weidmann *That '70s Show (2001) as Tiffany *Cruel Intentions 2 (2000) as Cherie Claymon (video) *ER (2000) as Audrey Hoffman, Miss Skokie *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2000) as Lynn *The Smokers (2000) as Lisa Stockwell *Drive Me Crazy (1999) as Dee Vine *Wirey Spindell (1999) as First Date 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses